Facing the Past
by Blood and Paper
Summary: When she returns to the Temple, Lyn is forced between going to exile with her adopted father and brother, or remaining. And who is this stranger and why does he seem so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Facing the Past

Chapter 1-- Pre Exile

Lyn sat in the main hold of the Black Jade, trying to meditate. Two years have past since the end of the Second War, and Lyn had decided to return home. After an hour, she gave up trying to meditate.

Lyn was human, born anyway. Ever since the Yuuzhan Vong war, Lyn was classified as a cross-breed between human and Vong; having gone through the same process Tahiri had. Lyn still had a command of the Force; but it seemed like it had diminished. Ever since her "transformation" at the hands of her Vong captors, Lyn suffered mentally. She still struggled with trying to fit into everyday life looking like she did. Now Lyn felt like she could handle being a Jedi again.

The signal beeped and Lyn headed for the cockpit. She brought the Black Jade out of hyperspace and into Coruscanti space. She managed her way into traffic, making her way to a platform near the Jedi Temple. She landed a few minutes later and flagged down an air cab, instructing to the Temple.

Ben was going about his usual routine in the Temple when he saw someone he has not seen for a few years. The tattoos were visible, as they will be for life, then the eyes. Ben could never forget those two things about his sister; adopted though she maybe. With a smile on his face, Ben went to greet the lost Jedi

"Welcome home, Lyn," he said.

The look on her face told Ben that Lyn may have forgotten him. Ben grew worried at this, not sure what to say or do. Glancing around, he saw the younger students and Jedi looking at Lyn. He shooed them off before guiding his sister away.

Ben knew better than to push Lyn into talking. The chamber they were in was considered to be the family/sitting room for the Skywalker family; so neither were not wholly surprised to see Luke walk in. The look on Lyn's face seemed to have told Luke some of the story. The door closed and Lyn nearly threw herself at her father, crying. Luke embraced her, sending her calming feelings through the Force. After a few minutes, Lyn calmed down and stopped crying.

"We can talk when you feel like it," Luke said. "There's no rush. Ben, care to get some of your sister's things from her room?"

Ben nodded and left, knowing where Lyn's room was. Under the watchful gaze of Luke, the eighteen year old stripped her boots and robe off. She had not showered for some time now, and could wait a few minutes until Ben returned.

"I...I learned something," Lyn said, breaking the silence. "How to communicate with color auras."

Luke looked at his daughter, trying to figure out how she gained that skill. In the two years since her disappearance, Luke had tried sensing her through the Force only to find she was not there. He could not explain it, yet he could sense her now. And her Force aura has changed. Her Vong shaping had gone beyond what Tahiri's had been.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I swore not to tell, Father. The word of a Jedi."

Luke understood. The word of a Jedi was one of the few things Lyn still held strong to. His daughter suffered at the hands of the Vong; her personality merged with that of a Yuuzhan Vong's at the age of five. And despite efforts to gain her back, the Skywalkers had gained her back at the end of the Vong war. That was a few years ago. It had taken all those years since to help Lyn with her new life. Ben walked in with clean clothes for Lyn. She took the clothes and headed for the refresher her adopted father and brother shared. Of the Jedi that knew Lyn's story, it was Luke and Ben that was the most easy with her. Granted they were the only family she knew, Lyn accepted few people into her most inner circle. Leia and her family counted about those few.

Lyn took a good look at herself in the reflective glass. Ever since she was reunited with her adopted family after the war, Lyn had never truly looked at herself. The tattoos were mired by all the scars that had been inflicted upon her. Lyn knew the scars were not done on her side of the dual personality, but they still bothered her. She ran her hand through her shoulder blade length hair, wondering if she should cut it. Finally, Lyn stepped into the refresher and began to wash away all the dirt and grim.

The morning found Lyn sleeping on a couch in the sitting stayed there to keep her company in case she woke up during the night. He had never seen her in such a low state before. Even when she was there after the Vong war, for the short time she was there, Lyn was never this low.

Lyn shifted, blinking from the light, and saw Ben sleeping in a chair. She stretched, got up, and left, leaving Ben and her boots there. A few Jedi were up and about, but most were still sleeping. It did not matter who saw her, Lyn was set on leaving. Just because Lyn decided to return did not mean she could stand being around so many people. She can feel all those in the Temple; and if asked, Lyn was sure shecould locate a person.

"And where do you think you're going," Lyn heard from behind her.

She turned and saw Kyle standing there. "Some planet a little more quiet."

"You know, Luke was actually excited to have you all know that you went through what no one should. Stay here for a while; Force knows you need the rest." Lyn appeared distant, but she was merely thinking. Of those on the Council, Kyle was one of the few Lyn trusted. "Lyn?"

She nodded and allowed Kyle to walk her back to the sitting room. There, Lyn used the Force to nudge her brother awake. Ben woke with a start, saber in hand. Lyn sent a blue aura, along with calming sensations, to him. He turned and saw Lyn and Kyle there.

"Morning, Master Katarn," he said.

"Morning, Ben. Lyn, a mindful suggestion, remain with Ben for a while."

"I'll remember that, Master Katarn."

Kyle smiled and nodded before leaving. Lyn waited for Ben while he used the refresher. Minutes later, they emerged from the sitting room and joined the growing number of Jedi in the corridors; many staring at Lyn. She did her best to show confidence; but Ben knew better.

"Relax, Lyn," he whispered. "Nothing's going to happen."

Lyn tried to show a smile for Ben's sake. Some of the older Jedi recognized the two siblings and gave greetings. Some of them Lyn counted among those she trusted.

Two Months Later--Exile

Lyn had relaxed in the two months she had returned to the point where she could walk the corridors with little worry. She still closed herself off to some; having them work for her trust and respect. Some of the Council members held Lyn's most treasured virtues; but not all.

"Honestly, Father," she said, walking with him. "Hamner's more likely to ruin the Order than protect it."

"Is that so? Then who to name acting Grand Master?"

Lyn thought over all those on the Council. Her personal feelings and thoughts should have little or no play in what she says.

"Kyle or Corran perhaps," Lyn said. "Not because they earned my trust and respect, but because I feel like they will not give in easily to outside pressure."

"I see. What if I was pressured into naming Hamner as acting Grand Master?"

Lyn stopped, half shocked Luke would say something like that. Luke stopped and faced his daughter. He knew Lyn had a dislike for Hamner, ever since her return before the Dark Nest incident. He did not know Lyn's reasons behind her dislike of the Jedi Master, but would not fully question her about it.

"I would seriously suggest a compromise from the others on the Council."

"Suggestion taken."

Lyn nodded and offered one of her rare smiles; which was returned. Luke knew this was one of those rare father/daughter moments. Together, they reached Luke's study, closing the door behind them.

"Lyn, listen to what I'm going to tell you," Luke said, sitting down in his chair. "Things are going to happen pretty quick, and considering how you may react, I feel I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lyn had taken a parade rest in front of the desk. She did not like this.

"I"m going to negotiate with Daala tonight about what your cousin did. I promise I will do what I can, if it comes down to it, to make any exile time as short as I can."

If Lyn was affected by this, she did not show it right away. Then the facade caved, and Lyn lost the stance. In the few years Lyn had reunited, and lived with, her adopted family, she had created a bond with Luke. Now that bond was being threaten by a possible exile.

"But...But... Daala can't...The Order's..." Lyn stammered.

"Lyn, I know this is hard to hear. I will explain to Daala the need for communication between us if exile is agreed."

Lyn, for the first time in who knew how many years (not counting the night she returned), was on the verge of tears. Luke stood, going from Jedi Grand Master to father, and walked over to Lyn.

"Lyn, you're my daughter, and I love you as much as I love Ben. No matter what happens, you are part of my family," Luke said. He smiled at her, seeing if he could get one from her. Nothing. "You behave. I'm going to speak with Daala."

He kissed Lyn's forehead and left the study. Lyn stood there in silence for several minutes before leaving as well.

The next morning, Lyn was found sparring in the gym by Jaina. It was still a few hours before the court hearing, so Jaina thought her cousain would be sleeping, if not resting, in her room. Jaina waited until Lyn finished before stepping forward.

"I thought you would be in your room," she said.

"Couldn't sleep. Too restless." Lyn powered down her orange saber and faced her sole surviving cousin.

"Because of the court hearing?"

"A bit. I hope Father's not exiled."

"Many of us do as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Lyn's age is roughly 2 to 3 years older than Ben S.'s. Just to give a fair guesstimate of her age.

Facing the Past

Chapter 2

Lyn kept her hood up, concealing her face. Her hands had gloves to have the same effect the raised hood did. Having arrived alone at the court building, she continually had to fight the urge to just turn and leave. She fought past the crowd that had gathered outside and gained entrance into the building. Security stopped her and checked for weapons. None were found and Lyn was allowed inside. Of course, they did not find any since Lyn did not carry any. As Lyn made her way to the court room, a figure came up beside her.

"You okay," Kyp asked.

"Too many people."

"You've done good so far."

Kyp offered an arm to Lyn. She accepted it as they made their way to the court room. There, Kyp stayed in the back as Lyn made her way to the front where her family was sitting. No one stopped her as she sat down next to Leia. The older Jedi took one of Lyn's gloved hands and squeezed it, silently showing support for the troubled teen. Once everyone was gathered, the judge entered and all stood.

* * *

Lyn had to work out all the anger. Meditation was becoming a little too difficult for her. She did not know why, but suspected it was partially due to the Vong personality that resided in her mind; somewhere. She had lost count of how many training droids she had destroyed this session. Personally, at this time, it did not matter. Suddenly, her blade clashed with another. She looked and found her brother standing there.

"Found it in the Old Temple," Lyn said. "Nothing more than a training saber."

"Illum's the best place to go for crystals, sister."

"What do you plan on doing, brother? Do you intend on going with Father?"

"I've been thinking about it. I came to see what you plan on doing. You know the deadline."

Ben deactivated his saber and left the gym. Lyn did not know what to do. She was just beginning to be used to the crowds on Coruscant. Could she challenge herself to face the galaxy? Lyn wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of a forearm before replacing the saber on the shelf. She walked the corridors and spotted the Jedi that her father named Grand Master in his absence. It took all her strength not to walk up and hit Hamner. The man glanced at Lyn as they past each other, most likely mentally sneering at her.

**0o**

"I'm not going," Lyn told Luke and Ben that night at dinner. "At least not with you."

"And why's that," Luke asked.

"I have my own path to follow; and it's not here. I'm not going to stay here when, if, Hamner gives into outside pressure."

"What are you going to do," Ben asked.

"Go to Illum to gather crystals. I feel empty without a saber."

Luke stood and went to the desk that was in the family's private gathering room. He rummaged through the drawers before finding what he was looking for. He turned back around.

"I found this in the Old Temple. I hope it'll serve you well enough until you construct your own," he said, placing the saber on the table in front of Lyn.

She looked at the saber, feeling the faint pulse of it's previous owner in the Force. Which seemed like it was impossible. And she could not ignore the call emminating from it. Lyn picked it up and studied it. The hilt felt right in her hand, but it was not wholly right for her. Luke went over to a shelf and brought down a box.

"And considering Ben and I leave tomorrow, here. Happy birthday."

Lyn looked at Luke, to the wrapped box, then to Luke again. She unwrapped it and found a box.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Your present's in the box, sis."

Lyn opened the box and saw a little animal. Now she knew why there were air holes in both the wrapping and box. The Warbler, a furry creature that resembles a ferret and does not grow to be much bigger than the common rabbit, was old enough to be on its own, but young enough to need a caregiver.

"Ben's idea," Luke said.

Lyn smiled, stood, and walked over and gave Ben a hug; still holding the Warbler in one arm. "Thank you."

"Leia's expecting us," Luke said.

* * *

Lyn walked down the hall, covered by her hood and gloves, after Luke and Ben. The suite in the apartment the Solos owned were a second home to the four Jedi that lived in the Temple. Ben was the first at the door and hit the signal. The door was opened by Leia, who welcomed them inside. Lyn walked in and moved her hood back so she could see better, but not off. In the two months, Lyn dared not show herself to Allana. Now was the moment of truth.

The five year old ran in and greeted her great-uncle and second cousin before turning to Lyn. Allana tugged at the robe, pulling Lyn down to a knee. Allana traced some of the tattoos and scars on Lyn's face. At Allana's first touch, Lyn winced away, but held. The next few touches were not as bad as the first. After a few tense minutes, Allana pulled Lyn along to her room. The adults, Ben, and Jaina watched the two leave the main room. In Allana's room, noises were heard.

"How's Lyn handling it," Leia asked as everyone sat down.

"Well enough. She'll be busy getting crystals for a saber."

3PO ambered over with a tray of drinks, allowing everyone to take their preferred beverages.

"Why? She's already got one by the looks of it," Han said.

"A gift. I found it in the Old Temple. Thought it'd do her good."

"You think it's wise for her to carry that old of a relict? You don't even know if it still works."

"That's why I tested it before giving it to her."

**0o**

In Allana's room, Lyn had put her saber on a shelf before sitting down to play with her cousin. Allana began pulling out her toys and showing Lyn. She smiled and watched patiently.

"Lyn. Lyn," Allana said, bringing Lyn around.

"What is it, Allana?"

"You okay? You seem...out there."

"I'm okay."

Allana sat down across from Lyn. "Grandma Leia said I can use the Force. Can you teach me?"

"With what?"

Before Allana could answer, Jaina appeared at the door. "Dinner's ready you two."

Allana jumped up and rushed out as Lyn stood. She reached out with the Force for her saber; it flying to her with ease.

* * *

That night, Lyn laid awake in her room, studying the lightsaber. The Warbler was sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to her head. There was something odd about this saber, but Lyn could not place it. She dare not take apart just yet. A noise from the corridor caused Lyn to shoot up, saber illuminated. The Warble, having been rudely waken, had dashed under her desk.

"Sorry, Lyn," Ben's voice said from the door.

Lyn deactivated the green blade, which gave Ben silent permission to enter. As Ben walked in and sat down, the Warbler peeked its head out.

"Just because Father and I are gone for ten years, doesn't mean you should hole yourself up," Ben said.

"You're actually...concerned for me?"

"What brother wouldn't be? The Forceis always in motion. You maybe going out in search of saber crystals, but you may end up doing something else."

Lyn nodded, remembering that lesson. Going to get crystals was simple enough; but something could happen during the trip. The Warbler appeared and jumped up onto the bed. Ben smiled and petted the animal.

"Thought of a name yet," he asked.

"I'm not sure what gender it is."

"Female." Look from Lyn. "I checked when I got it. Lyn, Father and I will be fine. The Council hasn't decided about letting you return to the Order. And Hamner would be a fool not to allow you back."

"I don't feel like I'm ready to come back just yet, Ben."

A shadow fell over the open door, causing both to turn and twist to see who it was.

"Ben, to bed," Luke said.

The sixteen year old handed the Warbler over to Lyn as he stood, kissing her forehead before leaving. Lyn looked at her father, looking for that last talk. Instead, Luke turned and left the doorway. Lyn sat her pet down and rushed after Luke; bare feet padding on the floor.

"Master Luke," she called after him. If he heard, he did not show it. "Father!"

That stopped Luke. He turned and faced his adopted daughter. She caught up with him.

"You and Ben take care of yourselves. I don't want to come after you."

"You'll do fine in whatever you do, child. You have a gift with the Force even _I_ don't know the full extent of."

A rare smile broke on Lyn's face. She hugged him before padding back to her room.

**0o**

The next morning, Lyn woke knowing she would need to leave now or wait until her family left. Right now, Lyn did not feel like going anywhere outside her room. Content on just laying in bed, Lyn allowed herself to stretch out with the Force. First, it was nothing more than the corridor. Then it began to cover the entire Temple. She can sense those already awake and going about their business and those still in their rooms. A knock at the door brought Lyn back. She blinked her eyes open and saw Jaina there.

"Thought you might want some company," she said.

Lyn pushed herself up, interrupting one of hermore comforting sleeps she could remember.

"I was thinking about leaving today, actually."

"Where?"

"Illum; crystals. No, Jaina. Please stay here. You're the Sword of the Jedi. What can I do for the Order?"

Jaina walkedin and sat down on Lyn's bed. Jaina knew Lyn suffered enough at the hands of the Vong before the war ended and was returned to her aunt and uncle. Now she was being separated from her family.

"You can be the best Jedi you can. You are one of a kind. Tahiri was shaped, yes. She faced her own trials, as you are facing yours. You may not be in the Order, but you're not out either. You know you can always call on us."

"Thank you, Jaina."

Jaina pulled out a small wrapped object and handed it to Lyn. "Happy birthday, cous."

Lyn accepted the gift and opened it. In the wrapping was a Force rock. Of the gifts Lyn received in the past twenty-four hours, she liked this the best.

"Thanks, Jaina."

**0o**

A few hours past and Lyn had waken up enough to wash up and pack some things. The Temple had been a welcome haven whenever she needed it. Yet Lyn always felt like her true home was among the stars. She walked through the corridors with a bag in her hand. Her father was exiled from Coruscant, and all planets that held a Temple, and forbidden to get involved with the Order for ten years. Lyn had thoughtshe could handle that with Ben, but he said he was going with Luke. That left Lyn to her own devices. She knew Hamner would not effectively become Grand Master pro temp until eleven that night local time. By then, Lyn will be long gone. First, she had someone to visit.

* * *

Tahiri opened the door and saw someone covered in head to toe. She was about to close the door when it hit an invisible wall.

"Tahiri," the figure said.

The other woman had to look to see Lyn hidden under the hood. The former Sith allowed the other Vong shaper victim in. When the door was closed and securely locked, Lyn lowered her hood. It was the first Tahiri saw Lyn in what she was now. Compared to Lyn, Tahiri was nothing but a mental patient who escaped from an insane asyulm.

"You look good, Lyn," Tahiri said. "You need something?"

"Father's leaving; Ben too. I can't handle it all."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got some...plans. Jaina knows where I'm going."

"Lyn, what are you getting at?"

"I'm building a saber, and I'm going off-planet in search of crystals. I figured if I needed someone to help me and Jaina..."

Tahiri raised a hand, silencing Lyn. "All you need is call."

Lyn nodded and saw herself out.

* * *

The _Black Jade_ exited Coruscanti space and entered hyperspace. Lyn was now on her own. No Jedi Order and no family to tell her what to do. Luke had assured Lyn that Hamner would leave her alone. And since Lyn was still in limbo over her place in the Order, she knew Hamner would leave her alone unless she did something serious enough to have the Council intervene. Lyn sighed and left the cockpit for the main hold. She sat down and began to meditate. It seemed easier to meditate here than on Coruscant. Lyn calmed herself and her thoughts. She allowed herself to fall into that meditative state. The only thing that brought Lyn out of her meditation was the signal for the jump. She pulled herself up and entered the cockpit; pulling the _Jade_ into real space.

**0o**

On Illum, Lyn emerged and felt a pull towards a cave. Careful to secure her ship before leaving, the young Jedi made her way to the crystal cave. She knew it was no simple thing; picking up crystals. At the cave entrance, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before stepping forward. Lyn still did not see well until several yards in. But she did not need her eyesight to sense the other presense in the cave. Her hand went to her saber; unattaching it from the belt but did not ignite it. Best not alert the possible opponent. Around this corner, mindful of that bend...until she and the other met suddenly. Both ignited their sabers at the same time, ready to strike the other down. It took two more seconds for the both of them to recognize who the other was. The unknown male deactivated his blue saber first, followed by Lyn.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm Ben."

"You are not my brother."

Lyn turned and began to walk away. The human male followed.

"I didn't mean I personally was your brother," he said. "Ben's a nickname I had growing up. Real name's Obi-Wan."

Lyn stopped and calmed down enough to turn and face her unwanted shadow.

"Name's Lyn. Now, if you excuse me..."

Lyn was reaching her limit with this guy. All she wanted was to gain some crystals, and this guy was seriously getting to her. Lyn turned and began retracing her steps. Obi-Wan watched this odd looking person. She appeared human enough, but her facial features, in what little light therewas in the cave system, did not look human.

"If I may, Lyn," he spoke up, breaking the silence. "Why does..."

Lyn gave Obi-Wan a glare even in this light he knew he overstepped his boundry. He closed his mouth and allowed Lyn to continued. Obi-Wan felt that the Force had a strong presense in Lyn, but the aura was not only faded, but shifting. Lyn had been trained in the Jedi ways, yes. But that did not stop others from falling before. The way Obi-Wan saw it, if Lyn made it this far without a Master/Padawan training, she might have a chance.

The two finally reached a cave and Lyn took a meditative stance. If she knew Obi-Wan was there, she ignored him. He decided to meditatelightly so he can keep an eye on Lyn and if anyone happened in. He believe he knew why Lyn wasthere and did not want to interrupt her. He can wait for however long it took Lyn to find her crystals. Hours later, Lyn picked herself up and went in search of the crystals shown to her. Obi-Wan stood and followed. Neither spoke as Lyn gathered up the crystals. Upon reaching the cave mouth, they found that night had set. And they had company.

"These caves are off limits," the leader said. "So, if you kindly hand over any and all crystals you took, we can let you be on your way."

"No," Lyn said.

The group brandished their blasters, ready to use them.

"Then we should be able to pull them from your dead body. Shoot!"

In a flash, two sabers were ignited and were deflecting laser bolts back. Within minutes, the band was either dead or dying. Now that Obi-Wan had seen Lyn's saber again, he recognized it. It was his old master's. Lyn deactivated the saber and saw Obi-Wan looking at her.

"What?"

"Where did you get that saber?"

"My fatherfound it in the Old Temple. He gave it tome as a birthday present."


	3. Chapter 3

Facing the Past

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan did not quite understand. What did Lyn mean by the Old Temple? Before he could even ask, Lyn made her way to the _Black Jade_.

"Wait, Lyn. I need a way off Illum," he said, catching up with her.

"Why should I allow you to travel with me? I know nothing about you."

"It appears that the galaxy has changed in my time away, and I need a guide."

Lyn thought about that. She was already pushing theage of acceptable training. With Hamner as Council head and Grand Master, Lyn may not have this chance within the Order. Besides, Obi-Wan could be no older than twenty-five.

"And if you allow me, I would be honored if you become my Padawan."

Lyn was not sure. It could be a trap someone had set. Perhaps it was, perhaps it was not. If Lyn wanted to have this last chance to become a Jedi, this was it.

"I'm honored, Master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded and motioned Lyn to the ship. Lyn entered the security code for the ramp to lower. She entered first, followed by Obi-Wan. Taking the pilot chair, Lyn warmed the ship up as Obi-Wan took the co-pilot's chair. Lyn knew she needed to return to the Temple and gain the supplies she needed to construct her saber. As Lyn piloted the _Jade_ up and out, her Warbler bounded into the cockpit, jumping into Obi-Wan's lap; startling him.

"My Warbler," Lyn explained. "Ben gave her to me for my birthday. I have yet to name her."

Obi-Wan had a name for the Warbler, but he dared not bring those memories to the foreground just yet. Minutes later, they entered hypersapce. Lyn turned to face Obi-Wan.

"Now, what becomes of us," she ased.

"We create a training bond. It will aid in your training. Follow me."

Obi-Wan stood and led the way to the main hold, the Warbler in his hands. Lyn stood and followed along. In the main hold, Obi-Wan motioned to an open spot on the floor; allowing Lyn to sit first.

"In order for this to be successful," Obi-Wan began. "Your mind shoulkd be relaxed and open. As in a meditation, but just this side of it."

"You must be kidding. I just met you."

"And I you. Willl you please trust me enough to create the bond?"

"You have to earn my trust. And respect."

"What happened..."

"As if my face, hands, and parts of my body aren't hideous enough, I've been treate like I'm some sort of freak. You've already begun to gain my trust; don't push it."

With that, Lyn stood and went to hercabin; locking herself in. Obi-Wan can sense more Dark Side in her aura, and knew he had pushed Lyn too far. He figured it be best to allow Lyn to settle herself before going to make amends. In hopes of getting Lyn to trust him, Obi-Wan began to prepare a meal. He got so caught up in making the meal, he was unaware Lyn had emerged from her cabin. Lyn silently pulled out settings for two as Obi-Wan finished the meal. They remained silent for a while.

"Master, I'm sorry," Lyn said. "But I was taken, shaped, and disfigured all in the name of galactic conquest by intergalactic aliens by the name of Yuuzhan Vong."

"I see. Has anyone tried helping?"

"Outside my family, no. The Vong look like me only more grotesques. The Vong had managed to become part of the galaxy, barely. Besides, who would care for a cross-breed?"

"Your family to begin with."

Lyn looked up from her food at could sense some worry coming from her master. In order for her to explain her past, Lyn would have to explain the whole Vong war. Right now, Lyn did not feel like doing that.

"Lyn. You don't have to explain everything right now. Would you grant me the permission to create the training bond?" Lyn nodded. "Finish your meal, then we'll work on it."

The two of them continued to eat in silence; clearing thefood and other items away. Obi-Wan and Lyn took their positions they had before Lyn got angry. She opened her mind to Obi-Wan, who began to create the training bond. Obi-Wan ignored all of Lyn's memories as she reached out to him through the threats of the bond that was being created. Neither knew how long it took to create the bond, but when they finished, they heard the jump signal.

"Lyn," Obi-Wan began as she moved towards the cockpit.

She looked back over her shoulder to her master, and without a word, disappeared from the main hold. Obi-Wan could feel his Padawan's emotions through their newly formed bond. And through the bond, he could piece together what has happened in the galaxy since his master's death. He would need to watch old news holos to learn all that has happened.

* * *

Lyn was free to walk into the supply room and gather what she needed for her saber. Obi-Wan had given her a list of what she needed. Lyn had explained that the old Order had fallen and Luke was trained by both the old Kenobi and Yoda. She said she would grab some things that were brought from the old Temple. Also Lyn said she would go there with Obi-Wan. First, she had to gain the saber supplies. Simple enough, Lyn put the last item in the bag and began for the storage room she knew a good number of relicts were kept.

Lyn closed the door behind her and began looking through the items; letting the Force guide her in selecting the items to take. News holos, lightsabers, and a few other items. Satisifed, Lyn made sure that Hamner was not around before even opening the door. Raising her hood, Lyn made her way to the nearest entrance; knowing she could reach the ship easier that way.

* * *

Obi-Wan could not believe what happened to Coruscant. Lyn had told him that the Vong had conquered all the way from the Tingel Arm, through the Outer and Mid Rim, through the Expansion Region, all the way to the Core Worlds. In the years following the Vong war, it appeared to Obi-Wan that the galaxy was recovering. He had caught some images from Lyn of another war; but also caught the emotions that were in too much turmoil that even _he_ could not sort through. His Padawan was so filled with mixed emotions, he was surprised she had not fallen.

Lyn walked into the main hold with the bag. Obi-Wan looked up from where he sat with the Warbler. The Warbler jumped down from Obi-Wan's lap and rushed over to Lyn. She allowed the animal to climb up and rest on a shoulder. Obi-Wan stood and joined Lyn at the table where she was emptying the bag.

"I still have some questions," Obi-Wan said.

Lyn looked at her master as she sat down.

"Times have changed for me, Lyn. I need some answers."

Lyn looked at the table, wondering if she should work on her new saber, or take her master to the old Temple. The saber could wait, Lyn figured as she stood.

* * *

Lyn stood there as Obi-Wan looked at the Great Hall; or what was left of it. She remembered what Luke had said when he and those that first came to the Temple found.

"Father said that there were skeletions all over the place," Lyn explained. "My favorite spot in the whole Temple's still up."

"Lead on, Padawan."

Lyn led the way to a life she knew was still working and keyed it. Minutes later, they were on their way to...

**0o**

"The Room of a Thousand Fountains," Obi-Wan gasped.

"When I first returned here, to the Temple, my parents always found me here," Lyn said, allowing Obi-Wan to have a brief glimpse of her life. "It was the most peaceful spot I could find."

"So many memories, gone. What happened to the Order? It's obvious something happened other than a mere fall."

"Wiped out by an order named Order 66. All over the galaxy, Jedi were killed by the Clone troops they led," Lyn said, giving a history lesson. "Two Jedi had survived. They've since died."

"Who were they? I'd like to know."

Lyn had a feeling Obi-Wan would not like what she had to say; if her suspecisions of her master was correct.

"Lyn."

"One was called Yoda. The other was Obi-Wan Kenobi. According to Father."

Lyn was right. Obi-Wan had gone into a mild shock, sitting down.

"That means...something happened to bring me here," Obi-Wan said, getting over his shock. "But what for?"

Obi-Wan looked at Lyn, looking for a verbal responce but saw a visual response instead. His answer was his Padawan.

"Master," Lyn spoke, bringing him back around. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I wish to see my own chamber."

Lyn nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to lead. Through a maze of lifts and floors, they arrived at Obi-Wan's chambers.

"Father gave this one to Ben. Now I think I know why."

"You keep speaking of this father, and once of parents," Obi-Wan said. "The Order had a thing about having its members having families. Master Mundi was the only exception."

"That's because the Grand Master, my adopted father, did not see the need to have that."

"Who's your father?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Obi-Wan took this in. He knew of no Luke being among the Younglings. Then again, he did not keep track of all the Younglings. Lyn did say that he was trained by two masters. Obi-Wan was beginning to piece it all together.

"What led to Order 66?"

"The war between the Republic and the Separatists. According to the old news and history holos, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had given the Order before declaring himself emperor."

"That can't be. Palpatine..."

"Was the one pulling the strings through the whole war. I can ask Aunt Leia to get the holos for proof."

Lyn had actually stepped up a notch. Obi-Wan was surprised at this. He thought it would take longer than this. Best to take it slow though.

"Well?"

"Calm yourself, Lyn. There is no need now."

"You don't believe me. Why did I even allow this?"

Lyn took off down the corridor, towards the lifts; keying one. She disappeared minutes later, much to Obi-Wan's dismay

"This is going to take a lot longer than I thought," Obi-Wan said.

He began for the lifts, figuring he should begin looking for his Padawan.

* * *

Lyn walked into the senatorial building where she believed Leia would be. In the main lobby, she approached the receptionist.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Leia Organa Solo. No, I don't have an appointment."

"Let me see if Chief Organa Solo is in." The receptionist checked the computer, Lyn waiting patiently. "Leia Organa Solo is in," the receptionist said.

"Thank you." Lyn began to move away.

"Can I senda message up to Chief Organa Solo who calls?"

"No, there is no need," Lyn said, moving a finger while using the Mind Trick.

"Never mind, miss. There is no need."

Lyn made her way to the lifts, keying one. She stepped into the first one that opened; keying Leia's floor. Even here in the lift, Lyn dared not lower her hood. The lift reached the floor and Lyn emerged. She made her way to Leia's office. There she waited until Leia was finished with her meeting.

"Lyn, a surprise," she said.

"Aunt Leia, can you get me news and history holos on the Vong war? And anything before that would help too."

"What for, Lyn?"

"Let's say I ran into someone that didn't believe me when I told him about all that's happened in the galaxy."

"I can see what I can do."

Before Leia could begin, the office comm beeped. Leia reached overand hit the comm.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, your husband and daughter here here."

"Send them up."

The comm turned offand Leia turnedback to Lyn. Lyn seemed distant to Leia; like something bothered her.

"Lyn, are you okay? You seem distant."

"Yeah. Things are going a little too fast for me."

"Lyn, you can stay with me and Han for a while. There's no need for you to stay in the Temple."

"I have things to do."

"Right."

Leia turned to her desk as the office door opened and Han and Allana walked in. Allana beemed when she saw Lyn. The five year old rushed over and Lyn picked her cousin off. As Lyn straighten, her hood fell off, revealing her face.

"Leia, we've got trouble," Han said. "Lando's asking for our help."

"Can't it wait, Han?"

Han finally took notice that Leia was working. He looked over at Lyn, knowing hehad a betterchance of getting an answer from her than Leia.

"She's getting news holos and reports from the Vong war."

"Why?"

No answer. Leia could explain later if she wished.


	4. Chapter 4

Facing the Past

Chapter 4

Lyn walked into the _Jade_'s main hold and found Obi-Wan sitting there waiting for her. She did not look or speak to him.

"Where did you go, Padawan?"

"To get the proof I need to show you. Here."

Lyn handed Obi-Wan several datacards containing news holos and reports. She then turned her attention to her attention to her saber supplies. She ignored Obi-Wan as he looked through the reports and holos. Lyn began constructing her hilt when there was knocking on the ramp. Neither moved at first, then Lyn moved to see who would be knocking. The ramp lowered and Lyn saw Leia there with Allana. Lyn did not say anything, but allowed Leia aboard. She said nothing as they entered the main hold. Obi-Wan looked away from the news holo he was watching.

"Lyn, Han and I need to head off and help Lando with his Kessel mines," Leia said. "Can we trust you to watch Allana? And to keep the cover up?"

Obi-Wan looked to Lyn, waiting for her answer. It was then that Leia noticed Obi-Wan.

"Aunt Leia, this is my master, Obi-Wan. As for watching Allana, of course. I see nothing that would prevent me otherwise."

"Thank you, Lyn. You know where everything is."

Lyn nodded and Leia left the _Jade_. Allana looked at Obi-Wan, who smiled politely at her. The Warbler appeared and found a new playmate in Allana. Satisfied that she would not be bothered for some time, Lyn sat down at the table and began on her saber.

**0o**

_Finally, it's finished,_ Lyn thought, looking at the finished lightsaber.

She had lost track of all time when she was constructing her saber. Now it was time to see if it worked without blowing up; and causing her any injures. Obi-Wan and Allana sat at the table and looked at Lyn; who was standing in the middle of the hold. Lyn calmed herself and hit the activation button; the blade shooting out in a silver color.

"That's the first time I've seen a blade that color," Obi-Wan said.

"I suppose you want your master's saber," Lyn said, deactivating her new saber.

"No. Keep it with you."

"I like it, Lyn," Allana said.

Lyn took her old saber and handed it to Allana. The five year old looked bright eyed at her cousin.

"I don't see why you can't have it," Lyn said. "Take care of it. I would hate to see it lost."

"Don't worry, Lyn. I won't lose it."

Lyn smiled and looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded.

"Shall we emerge into the light; so to speak," he said.

Lyn nodded and the three of them made their way to the ramp; Lyn raising her hood. The sight that awaited them was not the Coruscant that they were accustomed to seeing. Lyn and Allana knew that right away.

"Lyn, where are we," Allana asked, taking a gloved hand.

"I think Coruscant. Master?"

"You're right. But when are we?"

"I'm not sure."

Lyn looked around, trying to figure out when they are. When she looked at Obi-Wan, Lyn noticed that he was aging.

"Master, you're aging."

Obi-Wan looked at Lyn, then in the reflective finish of the _Black Jade_. So he was; now sporting a neat beard. He could now recall so many memories that he knew he did not have weeks ago.

"Now I understand all those new holos and reports," he said.

Before Lyn could respond, an aircab came upto the platform and five people, of different species, stepped onto the platform. Allana had sensed that she should not have a master's saber, and subtly handed it back to Lyn. Lyn took it and hid it alongside her new one.

Obi-Wan took the lead as the five Council members finally arrived at the three of them by bowing slightly; being a Council member himself as well. Lyn and Allana took the cue and bowed to the Council members.

"Masters, this is unusual," Obi-Wan said. "What brings you here?"

"Something came up," the black-skinned Jedi said. "We need you and your Padawan to go to these corridinates as soon as possible."

Lyn pulled out her datapad and saw the corridinates and saw they were very close to the Hapes Cluster.

"Master" _Windu._ "Winder, this is awful close to the Hapes Cluster." Lyn mentally thanked Obi-Wan through their training bon. He had told her the Master's last name through the bond. "I thought the borders to the Cluster were closed."

"They are. But the Queen Mother has assured us that the Jedi that we send will be allowed into the Cluster," Windu said.

Lyn looked to Obi-Wan, knowing it was up to him to accept the mission. He nodded, accepting the mission. Lyn turned, trying to hide Allana from the Council members. Surprisingly, they either ignored the five year old, or did not see her. Obi-Wan followed them up the ramp.

Lyn had just closed the smuggler's hold that Han had installed in the floor of the _Jade_ as Obi-Wan appeared. She stood and made her way to the cockpit without even looking at Obi-Wan.

"A smuggler's hold, Lyn?"

"Uncle Han's an ex-smuggler. He knows the value of a good smuggler's compartment. It's the best place for your master's saber."

"What about Allana?" Obi-WSan sat down in the co-pilot's chair. "Her parents have not even been born."

"Neither have I if you forgotten. But we can figure something out. Shame we didn't leave her with the Council."

"You did promise Leia you would watch your cousin."

"But I can't leave her on the ship."

"You will do what you think is right, Lyn."

Lyn brough the _Black Jade_ up and out, entering the corridinates for hyperspace. She thought of how to take care of Allana.

"If we take her with us, and we get into a fire fight, something could happen to her," Lyn said, thinking out loud. "But if we leave her here, and something happens and we're not here..."

* * *

Hours later, the _Jade_ dropped out of hyperspace. Lyn piloted the ship down to the port; landing minutes later in a docking bay.

"Allana, I'm trusting you enough to leave you here," Lyn said, raising her hood. "Obi-Wan and I are the only ones who know the ramp code. If you hear anything, I want you to get into the smuggler compartment. Okay?"

"Okay. You be okay, Lyn."

Lyn pulled out the Force rock Jaina gave her and handed it to Allana.

"This rock's attuned to me," she explained. "It'll let you know if something happens to me."

Allana nodded and took the stone from Lyn. With that, Master and Padawan left the _Black Jade_. At the bottom of the ramp they found a welcoming committee.

"Eager bunch," Lyn whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Keep it, Lyn."

Obi-Wan took the lead, Lyn a couple steps behind him. When they reached the welcoming committee, they respectfully bowed.

"Welcome to Hapes, Honored Jedi," the Queen Mother said. "I am Queen Mother Anae Ka."

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and my Padawan."

"Lyn Sangrael, Your Highness," she introduced herself.

"Come this way, Jedi. We have much to discuss."

Anae turned and led the group to the palace.

* * *

Granted it was late when the Jedi arrived; Obi-Wan and Lyn sat through a good number of hours speaking with the Queen Mother. Finally, they were led to their chambers. The suite they were given consisted of a large sitting room, two bedchambers, and separate refreshers.

"To think Tenal Ka will one day become Queen Mother," Lyn said, looking at the suite.

"Tenal Ka?"

"Amelia's mother."

"And when did you come up with your Sangrael alias?"

"Father and Mother decided to have it when I went on my own."

"They thought good."

Lyn gave Obi-Wan his first smile since their first meeting. Obi-Wan took this in stride and moved towards his bedchamber. Lyn took her master's lead and made her way to the other bedchamber. She closed the door, shed her boots and took a mediative position. She gained the meditative stae and began meditating. Little did she know, Lyn's memories were seeping over the training bond to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan was on the verge of falling into a deep sleep when the first memory came to him. It was of the time Lyn was first taken in by the Skywalkers; two years before the Vong war. It was a one-eighty from how she was today. A lively two year old, living with the Skywalkers, that was what Lyn was. Then the first attacks of the Vong came, and Lyn was taken right from under Mara's nose on Dantooine. Obi-Wan dis not push how Lyn's memories ran. The memories ran through her shaping and subsequent raising.

Those eight years made Lyn who she was today. Then came the memory of Lyn being returned to her parents and younger brother Ben. Then the memories stopped ast Lyn came out her meditation. Obi-Wan now understood, partially, how Lyn worked and behaved. Obi-Wan did not know if Lyn purposefully did that or not. Best not push it with Lyn. Obi-Wan allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning greeted the Jedi as they woke and were greeted by their comlinks beeping. Lyn was the first to reach hers.

"Padawan Sangrael," Windu's voice was heard. "We need you and you Master to return to Coruscant immediately. Chancellor Palpatine has been abducted by Grievious."

"We'll be on our way, Master Windu."

Lyn made her way to the chamber's door as she replaced her comlink and reached for her boots.

"Master," she called.

"I heard. What about Allana and the _Jade_?"

"Leave them on the moon and grab two ETA-2 Deltas."

The emerged from the suite to find the servant from the night before there in the corridor.

"We have need to leave immediately," Obi-Wan said. "Our apologizes to the Queen Mother."

"I'm sure the Queen will understand."


	5. Chapter 5

Facing the Past

Chapter 5

Lyn jumped into the Delta fighter, knowing that Allana and the _Jade_ would be watched.

"Are you sure Allana will be fine," Obi-Wan asked.

"I asked one of the workers to take her to the Temple and the _Jade_ to a platform near the Temple."

Obi-Wan was indeed surprised. Lyn had changed drastically. Watching Allana had done that. Lyn took off and raced towards the space battle. She knew how this war ends. A thought came to the forefront of Lyn's mind: Could she be the one to give the war a different end?

_One thing at a time,_ Lyn told herself.

"Lyn, any idea how..."

"No, Master. But any bet Palpatine's on Grievious' flagship. The one crawling with Vulture droids."

The two Jedi easily slipt through the battles that separated them and Grievious. Vulture droids came at them, shooting missiles at them. A squad of Clones had grouped up behind them as the droids reached them. Lyn seemed to know what was going to happen with the missiles were shot. She easily destroyed hers as Obi-Wan was attacked by buzz droids. They worked without speaking as Lyn worked to ride the buzz droids. The last one was taken care of, though damage was done to Obi-Wan's Delta.

"Lyn, the shields' are still up," Obi-Wan shouted at her.

"Sorry."

Lyn flipped over Obi-Wan and shot at the power conductor for the shields as they came in. Racing against the mergency shield, the Master-Padawan team managed a cras landing; taking out several droids. The other droids they took out with their sabers. Lyn's R7 astro droid popped out and joined the two Jedi.

"R7, find the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said as he and Lyn focused on the droids.

Soon the droids were destroyed and the Chancellor was found. But before the team could begin for the lift, they found themselves on a shuttle that was landing at the senate building. Lyn and Obi-Wan shared a look before realizing there was two other people with them. Obi-Wan recognized them as Palpatine and Anakin. Anakin, it seemed, had been trained by Qui-Gon. It seemed that some things in the past had changed.

"Master Obi-Wan must be doing something right if you could do all that," Anakin said to Ly, for all that she did for getting Palpatine.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

The shuttle landed and opened to allow the three Jedi and Chancellor to disembark. Anakin followed Palpatine, and spoke with Obi-Wan.

"Aren't you coming, Master Kenobi?"

"No, I'm not brave enough for politics."

"Besides, someone has to be the poster boy," Lyn added.

"Wait a minute. It was your idea."

"But let's not forget it was you that killed Count Dooku, and saved Palpatine, all while carrying me on your back."

"Alright. But not for saving you for the tenth time."

"Ninth time, Master Skywalker," Lyn spoke up. "The business on Cato Nemodia doesn't count."

Anakin smiled and left the Master and Padawan to join the politicians. The shuttle door closed as the team sat down.

"I don't get it, Master. I have the memories of rescuing Palpatine, but I don't remember ever doing it."

"I find it odd as well."

"Is it possible that the Force is trying to teach us something?"

"It's possible."

"What is it, then?"

"I'm not sure, Padawan."

**0o**

Minutes later, the shuttle arrived at the Temple and the two Jedi made their way in. Lyn made sure that her hood was up; not wishing anyone to see her. As the team walked through the corridors, they saw another Jedi, a Knight, approaching them.

_Siri Tachi,_ Obi-Wan told Lyn through their bond.

"Obi-Wan, back so soon," she said.

"We were recalled. Chancellor Palpatine was taken by Grievious."

"And you two successfully resuced him. Well done."

Lyn smiled sheepishly at the compliment. She has not heard too many of those in her own time.

"Lyn, I think you look better with your hood down," Siri said.

Lyn looked at Obi-Wan, who shrugged with his eyebrows. She lowered her hood, finally showing her face.

"That's better. Obi-Wan, see that young Lyn keeps her hood down."

With that, Siri made her way down the corridor. The team shared a look; Obi-Wan seeing a change in her facial appearance.

"Master?"

"I don't know what happened."

"Would the personnel archives have answers?"

**0o**

Lyn sat at the console, reading her personal file. She read the file, reread the part of the chemical accident that had resulted in Lyn's face being burned. She wished she could remember that mission.

"That explains why my face is burned. Something doesn't feel right, Master. Like something, or something's, playing with us."

"I agree."

**0o**

Lyn had to subtly probe for her chamber. Luckily it was connected to Obi-Wan's through a suite sized sitting room that had a kitchenette set. There, waiting for them, was the Warbler and Allana. The five year old charged at her guardian; who caught her mid jump.

"Lyn, they want to train me," Allana said.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with what," Obi-Wan asked as he walked in.

"The Council wishing to train Allana. We nned to be mindful of Order 66." Lyn nearly whispered the last bit for fear of being heard. "I know the future's always in motion, but too much has happened for this to be coincidence."

"I agree. The Council has just come out of session. Anakin's on the Council..."

"I thought you had to be a Master. Or be granted the rank."

"He was not given the rank. I've put forth to the Council that you're ready for your Trials."

"Are you sure, Master. Aren't I too young to take my Trials?"

"I've asked Master Yoda that myself. He is as puzzled as we are. I tgrust that you will do well on your mission."

**0o**

Lyn stood before the Council, trying not to look over at Obi-Wan. SHe knew why she was here; and was waiting to hear of her mission.

"We have received a report that the Separatist leaders are on Utopa," Mace told her. "Including Grievious."

"Master Windu, I believe that a more experienced Jedi should deal with General Grievious."

_No matter what, keep the time line as close as you know it,_ Lyn told herself.

"And who to do you recommend for this mission?"

"Master Kenobi."

A few heads turn to look at Obi-Wan, wondering if he will react to this.

"Discuss that we will," Yoda spoke up.

"Lyn, the ruling family on Ryloth has asked for our assistance. I will send word to them that you are on your way," Mace told her.

"Understood, Master Windu."

Lyn bowed and saw her way from the Council chamber.

**0o**

An hour later, Lyn made sure that she had everything she needed. Allana had snuck into the suite.

"You listen to me, Amelia," Lyn said. "The first sign of trouble here, I want you to run to the _Jade_ and get to Tatooine. Land on the outskirts of Mos Eisley."

"Lyn, why are you..."

"Allana," Lyn turned from her preperations and faced her cousin. "There is an executive order numbered 66. That is if, by Palpatine's view, the Jedi attempt an overthrow. Al the Jedi in the galaxy are to be killed."

Before Allana could speak, Obi-Wan walked in. Lyn looked at him, half-expecting him to speak.

"The Council has agreed to take Allana in and begin her training," he said. "And since you have some time before you leave, they agreed that you can introduce her to her classmates."

Lyn looked at Allana. She knew her cousin will be safe here. Until Order 66. She watched Allana play withe Warbler.

"Allana," Lyn called, gaining her attention. "Listen to me. I'm going to be gone for a while. You're going to stay here and begin your training. You can watch the Warbler; if you keep the cover name Amelia."

Allana looked like she was ready to begin to pout. Lyn gave Allana a stern look, ending the would-be pout.

"Alright, Lyn."

"And don't forget the Force stone I gave you."

"I won't, Lyn."

**0o**

Lyn stood in the hanger, staring at the ETA-2 Delta she was assigned. The Jedi side knew she had to do this mission. That she cannot afford to have an attachment to Allana. But her human side knew she made a promise to watch Allana. Finally, Lyn stepped up onto the Delta and into the cockpit. She piloted her Delta out and docked with a ring; setting the corridinates for Ryloth.


	6. Chapter 6

Facing the Past

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. Lyn told him what he had to do; what he was up against. He only hoped that Lyn was right, and that he destroys Grievious. With all the good wishes from fell Jedi, Obi-Wan's cruiser made its way to Utopa.

* * *

Lyn found herself being led to where she will meet with the ruling clan. She had chosen to keep her hood up as she was led to the building. It was here she pondered what could be so problematic that the Twi'leks required the Jedi's help.

"Thank you for coming, Honored Jedi," Lot said, approaching Lyn.

"I'm here to serve, Lot. Now, what may I do for you?"

Lyn suddenly found herself racing back to her Delta. She did not know why, but she was. The Force was telling her that she needed to return to the Temple. Through the streets, Lyn saw the Clones she may have led on her mission. Those Clones took note of her and began shooting at her. With no option but to defend herself, Lyn began deflecting the bolts back at her attackers. Seeing little choice but to lose ground she made her way to her Delta. With R7 already warming it up, Lyn jumped into the cockpit; deactivating her saber.

"Let's go, R7."

The droid piloted the way out. Lyn took control as they docked with the ring. She jumped, not sure where to.

When she emerged, Lyn found the Tantive IV crusing along. Almost immediately she was hailed.

"This is Jedi Lyn Sangrael," she said.

"Lyn!? Thank goodness you're alive," she heard Obi-Wan's voice. "My Clones turned on my."

"The Clones on Ryloth turned on me when they saw me."

"Lyn. Under the circumstances, I'm naming you a Jedi of the Republic."

"Master Sangrael," a new voice said. She recognized it as Bail. "We're on our way back to Coruscant."

"Oh no. Allana!"

Before anyone could speak, Lyn flashed into hyperspace.

* * *

Lyn looked in shock. She did not expect it to be this bad. Behind her, Lyn sensed two beings come up behind her.

"I don't sense her anywhere," she said without turning. "But I did tell her to go to Tatooine if anything happened."

Obi-Wan came up beside his former Padawan, placing a hand on a shoulder. Lyn turned into him and began crying. All Obi-Wan could do was to provide some comfort to her.

"Hurry we must," Yoda said. "To change the code."

Lyn sniffled and wiped her tears on a sleeve. She knew who did all of this. Best not tell that to Obi-Wan and Yoda right now.

**0o**

In the Archives, Lyn sat on a stair with Yoda two steps away and Obi-Wan working on the code.

"Master Yoda," Lyn said loud enough for him to hear. "I know who did all of this." Yoda looked at her, allowing her to continue. "It was Master Skywalker."

Lyn flicked the holo on to show Yoda the actions of Anakin. Lyn did not know what was going to happen after thy left the Temple.

"It's fixed. Any surviving Jedi will be warned away," Obi-Wan said, joining the other two.

"It'll take quite a while for the Clones to discover the recal," Lyn said.

She stood and began for the door with Yoda.

"Wait, there's something I must know," Obi-Wan said.

He crossed over to the security holos and Lyn braced herself.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find."

"I must know."

They watched the holos of Younglings being killed; and of Anakin's turn. Finally Obi-Wan turned it off.

"We need to bring them down," Lyn said.

"Go I will. Face Lord Sidious," Yoda announced.

"Do not send me to face him," Obi-Wan asked. "He's like my brother. I...I don't know where he is."

"Follow your instincts."

Obi-Wan looked at Lyn, not knowing what Yoda meant.

* * *

"You don't know where he is," Lyn asked.

"No."

"Padmè, please. I need your help. He's in danger."

"From the Sith?"

"Himself. He's turned to the Dark Side."

"You're wrong, Lyn. How can you say that?"

Now was perhaps the most difficult part of this conversation for Lyn. "I've seen...a security holo of him killing Younglings."

"No."

"We were all deceived by a lie. Palpatine was behind everything, including the war. He's the Sith we've been looking for. Anakin became Palpatine's apprentice after Dooku's death."

"I don't believe you."

Padmè sat down in shock. Lyn sat down, bracing herself.

"Padmè, I need to find him."

"To kill him?"

"He's a threat to us."

"I can't."

Lyn held in a sigh and stood; taking a few steps to her Delta. "Anakin's the father, isn't he?" The silence answered yes. "I"m so sorry." Lyn did not look back when she spoke.

**0o**

Lyn returned to where she and Obi-Wan agreed to meet after she met with Padmè. In Dex's diner, Obi-Wan appeared like any other patron there. During her trip to the diner, Lyn decided to tell her Master, and trusted friend, that it may be for the best for this time, she stop being a Jedi.

"I think it's best that I step down," she whispered. "Balance of two."

"What did you learn of Anakin?"

"Padmè didn't say anything. But Anakin _is_ the father of Padmè's child." Obi-Wan accepted that, but did not say anything. "I have a feeling Padmè's going to him. I'm going to stowaway on her ship..."

"Lyn," Obi-Wan said, stopping her. "You're no match for him."

"Then allow me to come with you."

"You still need to fine Amelia."

As if on cue, Lyn's comlink beeped. "Amelia?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Good. Stay there until I say otherwise." Lyn smiled a knowing smile at Obi-Wan as she put her comlink away. "And you can't tell me what to do. I'm not in the Order."

"Very well."

**0o**

A shadowy figure walked up the ramp of the Nubian. Seconds later, an aircab with Padmè and 3PO pulled up. Behind them was another shado figure. Together, the two shadow figures hid as the Nubian took off.

* * *

Lyn did not know low long it took or where they were going, but they finally arrive. The two Jedi waited for Padmè to leave before emerging. Obi-Wan was first at the top of the ramp. Lyn poked around and saw Anakin choking Padmè. Obi-Wan began down the ramp. yelling at Anakin. Lyn waited until Obi-Wan was at the bottom before coming down herself.

"And you brought her," Anakin yelled. "The freak. She should be dead."

Before Obi-Wan could move, Anakin charged at Lyn. SHe reacted by blocking his saber with her. Lyn called on the Force; allowing it to fill her entire body. So when Anakin moved in near rapid succession, attacking Lyn, she was able to deflect his attacks. In a lull, the two separated and Obi-Wan brought Anakin's attention to him. That allowed Lyn to check on Padmè.

_She's fine. But we need a medic to be sure,_ Lyn said through the bond.

The two spoke some words before they begun their own fight. Lyn watched until they disappeared into the building. Alone with the droids, Lyn focused on taking care of Padmè.

"Do you need assistance, Mistress Sangrael," 3PO asked.

"No."

Lyn picked Padmè up and carefully took her inside. Laying her down, Lyn made sure that the senator was watched by R2. Lyn hoped that Obi-Wan survived this battle against Anakin.

_Good luck, Obi-Wan,_ Lyn thought. "R2, keep an eye on her. Let me know if anything changes."

R2 beeped and Lyn walked off the Nubian. She walked to the edge of the platform and looked with fail for the two combatants. She sat down on one of the crates and attempted to meditate; and failed. Lyn sighed, feeling so...hopeless.

"Is this what truly happened? Friend against friend? Jedi against Jedi. This isn't how I planned on living."

"Your life is not set to play out here," a voice said.

Lyn jumped to her feet, saber ignited in her hand. Before her stood a being, an d Lyn could not make out any sort of features.

"Who are you," she demanded.

"I am the Being. What you experienced was t he past. I hope you do well to learn from it."

With that, the Being disappeared. Stunned, Lyn deactivated her saber, hearing a distance scream.

_Oh no._

Lyn wanted to see who screamed, but felt bound to remain and watch over Padmè. R2 rolled up to Lyn's side and gave a mournful beep.

"I hope not, R2."

Unknown minutes past by before Obi-Wan appeared. Lyn had to hold herself back from hugging him.

"Where's Master Skywalker," she asked.

Obi-Wan did not answer, but Lyn can feel the sadness coming frolm him. Lyn and R2 followed the elder Jedi onto the Nubian.

"Obi-Wan, we need, I need, to get Allana."

"I'm taking Padmè to Polis Massa."

"Come on, R2."

Lyn made her way to the ramp with R2 behind her. The two of them took Anakin's Delta, Lying entering the corridinates for Tatooine.

* * *

A Delta docked with its ring appeared out of hyperspace and saw Tatooine. Lyn undocked from the ring and piloted her way down.

"Where's Mos Eisley from here, R2?"

R2 beeped and the computer translated the location. Lyn veered in that directions, hoping that Allana and Lyn's ship was there on the outskirts. As the Delta grew closer to the outskirts, Lyn picked up the _Black Jade._


	7. Chapter 7

Facing the Past

Chapter 7

Lyn landed near the _Black Jade_ and R2 popped out of his socket. The Jedi keyed in the ramp code and allowed the astro droid to enter first. A small creature pounced onto R2, who swiveled his dome in attempt to see what attacked him. Lyn merely picked the Warbler off R2. Allana appeared from around a corner before charging Lyn.

"I did what you told me to do," Allana said.

"Good. Let's go. We need to meet Obi-Wan."

Lyn made her way to the cockpit.

* * *

On Polis Massa, Lyn emerged with Allana, R2, and the Warbler was on Lyn's shoulder. Lyn asked where Padmè was taken and they were taken there. In the area outside the room stood Bail, Obi-Wan, and Yoda.

"She's dying," Obi-Wan said, mildly shocked.

"Yes. We have to act quickly if we are to save the children."

"Children," Bail spoke.

"Yes. She's carrying twins."

All the adults shared a concern look. Lyn handed the Warbler to Allana and walked into the room to Padmè's side. No one, not even the medic droids, had moved to remove Lyn from the delievery room.

"Hold on, Padmè," Lyn said.

"I don't know...if I can."

Lyn looked over at the medical droids, who shook their heads. Lyn was ready to feed Padmè some of her energy when the first infant was born.

"It's a boy."

"Luke," Padmè said wearily.

He was past off to Lyn as the droid returned to hide behind the tent. A minute later, a second infant was born.

"A girl."

"Leia." She caught her breath. "Lyn, there .... is ... still good in him. I know there is."

The three Jedi felt the life force leave Padmè. Lyn looked down to Luke, who was still in her arms. SHe handed the infant to a droid and joined the adults. In her hand was some sort of carved pendent.

**0o**

"Split up they should be," Yoda said. "Hidden, safe, they must be."

"One of us should take a twin," Obi-Wan said to Yoda.

"I don't believe that's a wise choice, Master Kenobi," Lyn said.

"If I may, Masters," Bail interrupted. "The Queen and I can take the girl. She will be loved."

Yoda and Obi-Wan shared a look. They seemed to have agreed. Then they looked to Lyn.

"What say you, Lyn," Yoda said.

"I don't see a problem with it. But what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine send him," Yoda said.

"I will take him," Obi-Wan said. "And watch over him."

"Until the time is right," Yoda said as the three stood and bowed. "Disappear we will."

Bail left as Yoda held back Obi-Wan. Lyn saw no need to remain, but was held back to listen. Finally, Obi-Wan left; leaving Lyn to her chance.

"Master Yoda, I need to speak with you," she said, sitting down.

"Know what you need to say, I do, young Sangrael. Know away for you to return, I do."

* * *

Lyn piloted the _Jade_ down to Mos Eisley. Allana had fallen asleep with the Warbler, finally named Padmè, a few hours ago. Lyn stood and joined Obi-Wan in the main hold. In his arms was the sleeping Luke.

"I hate leaving like this," she said. "I know this has to be done."

"The Force is strong in you, Lyn. It will always be with you."

With that, Obi-Wan left the ship; Lyn watching. She waited before returning to the cockpit.

* * *

A ship landed on a Coruscant platform and settled down. The pilot knew not to open the ramp. She sat down in a meditative position and began her training. Time passed unnoticed for those in the ship. Finally, the pilot finished her training and made for the ramp.

"Allana, let's go."

The five year old joined Lyn with Padmè in Allana's arms. The ramp lowered to show the Coruscant both knew.

"Lyn, I wanna go home."

"That sounds nice."

**0o**

The two of them walked into the suite and Allana dashed off to her room. The Warbler took off after her. Lyn wondered how much time has past since the time jump. Looking at the chrono that kept track of the years, she saw that near nine years had past. The door opened and Lyn was ready to attack; saber armed. SHe lowered it when she saw it was Leia and Han.

"She's fine. In her room playing with the Warbler. No trouble whatsoever."

With that, Lyn made her way to the door.

"Lyn, what's going on," Han asked.

"You won't believe me, Uncle Han."

"No one disappears for nine years without reason."

"Han, knock it off. Lyn, thank you."

**0o**

Lyn waked into the apartment that was technically hers. The Skywalker apartment had been empty for years. It maybe late, but Lyn decided to clean. She began then and stopped only when she heard knocking hours later. On the other side stood Jaina.

"You look...older," she said, looking Lyn over. "Then again, you've been gone for nine years. Allana's older, too."

"That's what happens, Jaina."

"Hamner's wanting to see you."

Jaina smiled and left. Lyn closed the door and returned to her cleaning. SHe will see Hamner on her time, not his. She knew he was still her father's replacment, but he was not good for the Order.

* * *

"WHen I send a message to see you, I meant right then, not three hours later," Hamner scolded Lyn.

"You're the last person I take orders from, Hamner."

Hamner lashed out at Lyn. SHe was thrown against a wall from the back hand hit.

"You will give me respect, child."

Before Hamner could strike Lyn again, a person stepped in between them.

"Hamner, you're removed from the position of Grand Master effective immediately," the unknown man said.

"You're protecting that worthless Jedi?"

"She's my daughter, Hamner. Now, leave my office."

Hamner looked like he was going to say something, but was wise not to say anything. He left the office before Luke turned to offer Lyn a hand up. There was a mark in the general shape of a hand on her cheek.

"Let's have Cilghal look at that," Luke said.

**0o**

"There's nothing broken," Cilghal said. "A small cold pack will help."

"Thanks, Cilghal," Lyn said.

She stepped from the bed and left the healer's wing and joine Luke in the corridor.

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. I've heard tales and stories of the events leading up to..."

"Your birth," Lyn finished. The two of them begun walking from the healer's wing.

"Yes. Tales of a person who defied the Empire at every turn. I never expected that you did all of that."

"I didn't do anything. I dropped OBi-Wan off at Mos Eisley and returned here to Coruscant."

They rounded a corner and nearly ran into someone about Lyn's age. Lyn side stepped the man, paying him little mind.

"Lyn," Luke called.

She turned and actually looked at the human she and Luke nearly ran into. He bore some resemblance to Obi-Wan.

"I'm Sanga Otonashi," he said.

Luke nudged Lyn when she did not speak.

"I'm Lyn Skywalker. And this is my father, Luke."

"Greetings, Master Skywalker, Jedi Lyn." May I ask for guidance to a room. See, I had just arrived in hopes of being taught."

"Lyn can take you. Lyn."

"Of course, Father. This way, Sanga."

Lyn started first, leading Sanga towards the level where the older students and Jedi had their quarters.

**0o**

Lyn opened the door and allowed Sanga to enter first. He did, studying what the room bore for furnishings. Lyn, in the time she had taken for breaks from her apartment, had managed to find, gather, and set up the room. Now she stood just inside the room, leaning against the door.

"You knew I would be coming," he said. Sanga turned to face Lyn. "Didn't you?"

"I had a feeling you would be. When I was working, all I could think of whas you."

Sanga crossed over to Lyn, taking her hands in his. "I remember everything, Lyn. All that happened here, I remember. I even remember you. I never had the chance to tell you. I love you."

"Then the feeling's mutal, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked mildly surprised. "You know?"

"From the moment we ran into each other."

"No one must know. In this time line, Obi-Wan is dead."

"But he will live on in my memories."

**0o**

A few hours later, Lyn walked into the apartment to find Luke and Ben already there.

"You did a good job cleaning," Ben said.

"I wasn't done."

"Doesn't matter, Sis. Come, I'll help clean your room."

Ben headed for Lyn's room. She followed and saw that her room had gathered just about the same amount of dust. Both siblings were now in their late twenties.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Sanga. He just arrived. Dad had me show him around the Temple. Don't be so jealous, Bro."

"I'm looking out for you, Lyn. I know how you are."

"Ben, I've learned how to trust a little more easily."

Ben was taken back. He had not expected Lyn to do that.

"Ben, leave Lyn alone," they heard Luke call. "Lyn, you have a visitor."

Lyn left Ben to clean her room as she entered the living room. There she found Obi-Wan standing there speaking with Luke.

"Sanga, what brings you here," she asked.

"I wish to speak with you. Privately if Master Luke will allow it."

Lyn looked over at Luke, who nodded. Lyn motioned to the door, which Obi-Wan opened and allowed Lyn to leave first. When the door closed, Luke noticed that Lyn's robe still hung on the back.

* * *

"I hope to speak to your father on this, but I want to know your answer," Obi-Wan said. "Will you marry me?"

The two were among the half dozen or so patrons during the late hours in Dex's Diner. Both were surprised to see it still standing. They were eating a couple appetizers. Lyn thought it over as she picked through her food.

"I will."

Obi-Wan smiled and produced a ring; showing it to Lyn. It was a simple one, Lyn did not mind that. She gave Obi-Wan her hand so he could place the ring on her left index finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Facing the Past

Chapter 8

It was a couple hours before dawn when Lyn came into the apartment. The only lights that were on were from the appliances. She felt no one was up and made a dash for her room. Once there, she lit a glow rod so she could see what she was doing.

"You've been gone a while," she heard in the semi-darkness.

"You're not Father, Ben. We're adults now. Let me decide how to live my love life. Now, get out of my room."

Ben moved from his hiding place and left Lyn's room. Lyn did not move until she heard the door close. Grateful to be home, Lyn took off the trappings of a Jedi and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Lyn took her time waking up. She allowed herself to fully wake up before even thinking about climbing out of bed. Stepping into the living room, Lyn found Luke and Obi-Wan sitting there in conversation. The two men sensed her approach and turned to face her. Luke stood and walked over to her.

"You have my permission to marry Sanga," he said.

"Thanks, Father."

* * *

At the Temple, Lyn walked into one of the classrooms, where Tionne was preparing to teach a class that had yet to show.

"Young Skywalker, a surprise to see you without your hood," the elder woman said. "You look better like this."

"Thanks, Master Solusar."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need some advice."

"And you did not see the need to ask your father?"

"I would have asked Mother. But..."

Lyn broke off, her mind bringing forth memories. Tionne knew this was still a hard thing for Lyn to go through.

"What do you need advice on, Lyn," Tionne asked, getting Lyn to focus on the present.

"Marriage."

Tionne looked at Lyn in mild disbelief. The young Jedi nodded.

"To whom?"

"Sanga Otonashi. I know it seems odd, but it's like we met in a past life."

The first of the Younglings entered the room. They greeted Tionne and Lyn, who returned the greeting.

"Class ends in a couple hours if you still wish to talk, Lyn."

Lyn nodded and left as more Younglings entered the room. Left to her own doings, Lyn made her way to the Archives. Then got an idea and made her way to a supply room.

**0o**

Jaina found her cousin constructing an odd piece of equipment in Lyn's room.

"What are you doing?"

"Making something. It just came to me." Lyn put the last piece on and studied it. "Wonder how it works."

The two cousins studied the object; it looking like a snowboard. Lyn left the workbench and made her way to the gym. Jaina followed behind, somewhat eager to see what device her cousin built.

**0o**

Lyn slipt her booted feet into the straps and stood there, waiting for something to happen. Neither her nor Jain spoke. As the minutes past, Lyn felt the Force gathering around and in her. Then she was up in the air, under little of her own control. Lyn fought to gain control.

_Let the Force flow through you,_ Lyn thought.

She relaxed and allowed the Force to fill her body. The board slowly came under Lyn's control. In minutes, she was flying. Jaina watched, awed that Lyn actually was flying. Lyn came down and stepped off.

"A Force board," Jaina said. "I felt it."

"There's blueprints on the workbench."

Lyn picked up the board as Obi-Wan walked in. Lyn greeted him with a kiss on a cheek.

"Sanga, this is my cousin Jaina," Lyn introduced.

"Hello."

* * *

Lyn and Obi-Wan finished cleaning off the table.

"Very good you two," Luke said.

"Thanks, Father."

Ben sat there, not even bothering to compliment the food. Lyn knew Ben's views, and did not expect any compliments from her brother. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, did. He glance over at Lyn, who gave the briefest of head shakes. She knew her brother's feelings about Obi-Wan. Ben excused himself and retired to his room.

"Dad, you've gotta talk to Ben," Lyn said. "He's killing the mood."

"Lyn's right, Master Luke," Obi-Wan said.

Luke looked at Lyn then nodded. He knew Ben was the first person Lyn trusted when she was returned after the Vong war. Now it seemed like Ben was the first to fall from her favor. Luke stood and went to speak with Ben.

"I should leave," Obi-Wan said.

"No, Sanga. Please stay. Ben's got to put up with you."

Obi-Wan looked over to the closed doo that led to Ben's quarters. He nodded silently. He would stay for Lyn, and only her. Ben and Luke emerged from the room. Ben motioned to Lyn so he could speak with her privately.

"I'm sorry for my behavior towards you and Sanga," Ben said. "I guess I'm not used to seeing you in this type of relationship."

"It's been near ten years, Ben. Did you think you were the only one that grew up?"

"I guess so. I was used to watching over you."

Lyn smiled. "Please give Sanga a chance."

"I will."

Lyn gave Ben a hug and rejoined Obi-Wan in the kitchen. There she helped clean the dishes. Ben watched and had a feeling that the two were bound for each other long before they were born.

* * *

Lyn and Obi-Wan had snuck over to the Old Temple, seeking the peace of the Room of the Thousand Fountains. They had gotten a few of the fountains working; even the waterfall and pool. Night had fully fallen and the two were enjoying the night scene. Before this, Lyn and Obi-Wan had sparred in what was left of the gym. Now Lyn wanted to wash up.

"No, I'm not going to now," she told Obi-Wan.

"I promise I won't look."

"You will too."

"Then it will be only fair for me to join you."

Lyn was in shock. She thought that he would know better; she did.

"And what makes you think I'll allow that?"

Obi-Wan came up to Lyn, putting his hand son her hips; looking at her.

_We are bound by more than a mere ring,_ he said over the bond they still shared. _The Force saw to it that we were brought together._

_Master Yoda may not have seen this coming._

Obi-Wan chuckled then slowly leaned into kiss Lyn. She did not object to it; pushing into the kis. Her tongue opened his mouth. Here in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, two Jedi consumated their relationship.


End file.
